99 Words To Describe You
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: Kyouya and Hikaru are writing letters to eachother, what else? WINNING POLL CHOICE! .:WARNING: It is recommended that you view the Genres before continuing:. .:Eventual KyouHika:. "99 Ways To Decribe You" AND "Because We're Girls" FANS PLEASE READ CHAPTER 2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE IN CHAPTER 2.
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**99 Words To Describe You**

Me: And the winning pair for my poll is...KyouHika! So, uhh... I guess that'll be the pair for this fic... I can't believe that I'm gonna be writing something sorta like poetry...WHAI?! And, this isn't neccasarily a one-shot... More like a story with 4-7 chapters XD Anyways, don't own MFB, enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

**Hikaru**

I sighed as I walked into my apartment, into my room, falling back onto my bed, completly regretting what had happened earlier. I groaned, _This was going to be a long night... _

_What am I supposed to do now?! Madoka's surely gonna win! She's more intelligent than I am! Why did I just say that to her?! Aw man! I don't think I can do it! Can I really win?! Ninety nine words and an explaination of why I chose that word to describe _him_?! I can't think of that much! Why did we even start this bet...?_

* * *

_I sighed as I massaged my aching shoulder, putting my clipboard down onto the desk. I sighed as I looked through the window of the WBBA building, today was a long day, holding that clipboard around for who knows how long, rushing around to chase that Ryo to tell him about later tournments being held, crazy problems, villans roaming, etcetra, etcetra..._

_I fell back into a chair as I shut my eyes and put my arm above my eyelids, blocking the light from the cieling lights, trying to fall asleep, I mean, I should try since it is my break... Might as well try... Besides... The more rest, the more work can be done!_

_Yawn..._

_Besides, I am getting a little sleepy..._

_**Squeak...~**_

_"Hikaru?"_

_"GYA!" I cried, as I jumped up to my feet, ending up saluting._

_What am I? A soilder or something?_

_Then I heard I familiar giggle near the door, I turned my head to see Madoka smiling lightly, her teeth lightly clenched as she giggled._

_I blushed lightly of embarrassment as I awkwardly dusted off my uniform, "What brings you here Madoka?"_

_She giggled again lightly and walked into the room, "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing! Heard it was a busy day!"_

_"You bet it was!" I replied as I rubbed my one of my eyelids with one hand, and the other arm, stretching._

_So much for a nice nap... I thought as I stared at Madoka, "Is there anything else you wanted to say to me or...?"_

_"If I worked here, think it'd be pretty easy just by watching you, besides, I have great intelligence!" Madoka replied happily, "Anyways, see ya-"_

_"Oh you think working here is easy?!" I growled out of nowhere, seeing Madoka blink, dumbfounded, not knowing what was happening and I have to admit, I'm not even sure what's happening either, "With your IQ rate, I doubt it'll be easy for you!"_

_I then saw her sweatdrop, "Say wha-?"_

_"I bet I can beat you in a wording competition, a word describing somebody, with a minor deifinition why! This can prove that I'm smarter!"_

_"Hikaru are you o-"_

_"LET'S MAKE THIS A BET! WHOEVER CAN'T FINISH BY THIS FRIDAY, OR THINK OF NINETY NINE WORDS WITH A MINOR DEFINITION, OWES THE OTHER SIXTY FIVE DOLLARS, AND IF WE BOTH SUCCEED OR CAN'T FINISH, THAN NO ONE OWES ANYONE, OKAY?!" I yelled, knowing that probally the whole building heard my ramble, I mentally whacked myself, I have to admit...it was a stupid thing to let whatever this thing was to take over...but I'm just too tired...!_

_Madoka sighed in defeat, "Fine, but we'll have to draw that person's name out of a hat, got it?"_

_I again, mentally torchured myself, but nodded phsyically, HAS MY BODY GONE NUMB OR WHAT?!_

_Madoka scribbled down random names on small, loose sheets of paper and placed them in a box, shaking it adterwards, yet she stared at her awkwardly, sighing, "Draw."_

_I poked my hand inside and grabbed the sheet, taking it out and looked at it._

_**Kyouya**_

_I grumbled, of all people, why this complicted person?!_

_Madoka also drew out a sheet and looked at it, "I got Ginga."_

_"Kyouya," I mumbled._

_"Good luck until you get better I guess...And remember this! Put it in letter format so we'll mail it!" Madoka said, waving and walking out._

_A part of my mind was having trouble catching up to now, "What just happened?" I randomly thought aloud._

* * *

I had to mentally smack myself again, why did I have to start all of this? What even happened in there?! Was I even properly thinking?

I sighed. It won't matter anyways... I started it, now I have to finish it...somehow... I grabbed a stack of lined paper, a random sharp pencil, and fell back into my computer chair, now is the time I should start this thing before time runs out. Better it to be early than late huh?

* * *

Me: Sorry if there were any typos! And I have to say, this looks pretty short on Wordpad... And I completed this right now, past midnight, on Rememberance Day...in a DAY I guess... Hmm... Anyways, I'm guessing this will be a four-shot... Next would be Kyouya's intro to this story...Hehe... R&R or...Or... Aw, I've got nothing, just don't flame me...

Happy Remembrance Day Everyone! Don't Forget The Moment of Silence Today at Eleven!

Lest We Forget!~

* * *

Here's John McCrae's famous peom for Remembrance Day, I don't own it, and I hope you like this amazing poem, which I'm guessing, you've heard of, being written after his friend's death... I also couldn't help but put it all in, it's all too beautiful... QuQ

In Flanders Fields, the poppies blow  
Between the crosses, row on row,  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely, singing, fly  
Scarce heard, amid the gun below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived; felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved, and were loved, and now we lie  
In Flanders Fields.

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
If ye break faith with us who die  
We shall not sleep though poppies grow  
In Flanders Fields.


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_Dear Fans of "99 Words To Describe You" and "Because We're Girls",_

Hey guys, it's me, xxSK and I've got bad news about this story...

I don't think I can continue this...I've been thinking about this story for awhile and...well...I don't have any ideas for it and well...I'm not into the Beyblade Fandom as much anymore...I'm constantly switching from VOCALOID and Elsword (right now VOCALOID 'cause I'm LOVING GUMIxGUMIYA/GUMO right now!), haha...

There isn't really a point for me to continue if I can't think of anymore ideas for this story right? :c

I'm sorry guys, I guess...I give up on this story...and I'll probably delete it soon...

BUT...

I AM going to finish "Twenty Five" and "Deep-Sea Girl", so don't worry about those! BUT, I'll only update when I have the inspiration and the time...that's fine, right?

Sadly, I'm also losing inspiration for "Because We're Girls" too...so umm...please don't be mad at me guys...

I guess it'll be possible if I put these two stories up for adoption? I'm not going to post this again of "Because We're Girls" so umm...yeah...

If you'd like to adopt these stories, please, PLEASE PM me... I don't really check my reviews on these stories anymore...

Again, I'm **TRULY **sorry to dissapoint everyone...

I'm **VERY TRULY** sorry...

Please forgive me for my horrible-ness :c

Remember, these stories are both up for adoption...

Don't hate me and...

Sorry. :'(

Yours Truly,

xxShadiceKokoro aka Stephanie


End file.
